Beneath Lake Laogai
by XSonxOfxSinX
Summary: The 100 Year War has finally come to an end, and with the Fire Nation destroyed, there is finally peace throughout the remaining three nations. But for Zuko, the war has only just begun.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Being the sick-minded perv that I am, I often search for stories that involve slavery and what you might call…"forced lemons". I typically see stories with Katara being enslaved to Zuko, and while that is all fine and dandy, I thought it might be fun to turn the tables for a change *evil cackle*. I've never written anything like this before, but I figured I would give it a shot. The original storyline of the series is altered in this fanfic, because I needed a legit reason for Zuko to be enslaved to Katara. In my story, Azula never tricked Zuko, Zuko never joined the Gaang, but instead fought alongside his father. I'll update this story as often as I can, which will probably be on weekends. Comments/suggestions are welcome and appreciated, thanks for reading! :) **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.**

The sound of screams echoed through the cold, dark hallways of the facility. But heads did not turn, and eyes did not widen as a chorus of strangled cries carried through the corridors; it was something that was heard every day underneath Lake Laogai, and the pale, near-dead occupants of the prison were far beyond caring. Their dignity and pride had been withered away during the months –years, for a few of them – they had spent living in this former training facility for the Dai Lee, and whatever self-esteem they had managed to hold on to was quickly stripped from them in the torture chamber.

Zuko, former crowned prince of the Fire Nation, was discovering just how cruel that chamber could be.

The sharp crack of the whip and cries of its victim are the melody of the dark, damp room in which Zuko is chained. His arms are spread out against an old wooden beam, bound there by rusty metal shackles that scrape together as he struggles against them. Sweat drips down his face, and his black hair is matted against his pale skin from both the sweat and dried blood from earlier beatings. His knees are rubbed raw from the rock floor on which he kneels, streaking the floor with dark red stains.

Zuko's torturer, a member of the Earth Kingdom named Rafael, was a broad-shouldered man with a lust for blood. His large, burly hands flexed around the leather handle of the whip he held, and his dark eyes gleamed as he watched his victim's blood drip from the end. "You think you have felt pain, boy?" he sneered at Zuko as he raised his whip. "Your pain has just begun!"

Zuko clenched his jaw and flinched as the whip cracked on his skin, leaving a bright red stripe that blended in with countless others. His hands grasped the old wooden beam tightly, his knuckles white with tension. Splinters dug into his palms, and dark red drops hit the floor and stained the wood. His breath came in short gasps as he tried to suppress his cries of pain, and he could feel tears spilling from his eyes and down his cheeks. The former prince's bare back was completely destroyed, a dark red mass of mangled flesh that glinted in the low light of the chamber; the only skin still intact was covered with dark bruises, evidence of his experience with the wooden clubs that hung on the walls of the chamber.

Another crack of the whip sounded, and he couldn't stop the scream that escaped his lips as a wave of sheer agony made his back feel as if it were on fire.

"Scream for me, my prince," Rafael whispered, suddenly so close to Zuko that the teenager could feel his hot breath on the back of his neck.

"Go to hell!" Zuko spat at him, hatred burning in his golden eyes.

Infuriated, Rafael backhanded Zuko's face with a sharp _crack_. "You _will_ learn respect, boy," the man snarled, "and suffering will be your teacher."

OooooOooooOooooO

The faint glow of moonlight washed the walls of the cell a pale gray, and the only color that could be seen was the deep red blood of the former Fire Prince. With shaking hands, Zuko scooped up water from a small bucket and spread it over his back, nearly screaming in pain as his wounds burned like fire.

Zuko had been beneath Lake Laogai for nearly six months. After Fire Lord Ozai and his daughter had been defeated by the Avatar, every Fire Nation soldier and royal member of the realm had been captured by Earth Kingdom forces and imprisoned. The generals of the Earth Kingdom had decided that the Fire Nation inhabitants were untrustworthy, and as a result, every person of Fire Nation descent was captured and locked away. It hurt Zuko's heart to hear the wails of small children during the night, afraid to be separated from their mothers and fathers in this strange, dark place. Those who were able to withstand the torture chamber were faced with the problems of sickness and starvation, as they were only fed once a day; their meals consisted of low-nutrition rice, and occasionally a roll of stale bread. The food was filled with crushed herbs that prevented firebending, and Zuko hated the thought of his best defense being taken from him. But he had no choice; he needed to eat, whether it took his bending or not.

Once a week, General Fong would come to the prison and select three prisoners to take back to the world above. No one knew what happened to them or where they went, but once they were gone, they never came back. Every week, Zuko would try to look for a pattern in how the General chose the three, but it seemed that the man picked at random; he took all sorts of people, from old men to young women, and he even took a child once, too. The mothers would scream in anguish as their children were ripped from their arms, and children would wail as their parents were separated from them. _Isn't it bad enough that we're trapped here?_ Zuko wondered, closing his eyes as his hands ran over his destroyed body. _They take the only comfort this place has – loved ones._ Zuko's heart throbbed painfully as he recalled the sight of his uncle being dragged away by the Earth Kingdom soldiers. His only comfort in this awful place was ripped from his grasp, and now he is alone in this cell, alone in the world.

**So chapter one was pretty sick and twisted, but don't worry…this story actually turns out sweet. Who knew, right? Anyways, if you would be so kind as to take the time to write me a review, I would really appreciate it. Thank you for reading!**

**Son_of_Sin**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I really don't have a whole lot to say…other than that I hope this chapter isn't too boring. So I'll just get on with the story! Comments/suggestions welcome and appreciated, thanks for reading :)**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.**

Katara fidgeted nervously in her chair as she sat at the large, wooden table in the council room. She was awaiting the arrival of Chief Arnook, who had traveled to the South Pole from the Northern Water Tribe. Katara had met him once before, during her travel around the world with the Avatar. He had been Princess Yue's father, and she deeply respected the man; he was honest, kind, noble, and she looked up to him almost as much as she did her father. She was very excited to see the leader of the Northern Water Tribe again, but she was apprehensive to be in the presence of such a powerful person. _Just be cool_, she told herself. _There's nothing to be nervous about_.

The water tribe girl inhaled a deep, steadying breath looked about the massive room, marveling at the icy blue walls that seemed to glitter as a result of the midday sun shining brightly on the other side. There were three large flags that hung on the right side of the room; a dark blue flag of the Water Tribes, a green flag for the Earth Kingdom, and a yellow and orange flag for the Air Nomads, in honor of Avatar Aang. Each flag displayed its nation's emblem, which was stitched onto the large piece of cloth with the finest silks and threads, making the flags glossy and smooth to the touch.

A pang of something that felt like guilt struck Katara's heart at the absence of a Fire Nation flag. Although she had done nothing wrong, she was ashamed at what the other nations – as well as her own – had done to the Fire Nation citizens. There had been thousands of innocent men, women, and children that had been sent away to prisons, where they would remain for the rest of their lives. Those kids would never get to play outside or play in the rain, but instead they would spend their years living in dark, miserable jail cells. Katara felt helpless, at times; those innocent people were trapped in prison, doomed to a life of pain and suffering, but what could she do? Nothing. That's what bothered her most. But as much as Katara hated to admit it, the imprisonment of the Fire Nation had brought much-needed peace to the world – for the first time in 100 years, her people and the people of the other nations could live without fear.

Now, two years after the war's end, her tribe was prospering like it never had before. The number of people in her tribe had increased significantly, and it was nearly three times the size that it had been during the war. With the help of their sister tribe, the South Pole natives had built a massive fortress that rivaled the North in security. They no longer had to fear that the Fire Nation would destroy their homes; with the help of Chief Arnook's people, they had built a stronghold of ice and stone that would provide shelter for generations to come. Having returned from the battlefield, Chief Hakoda had resumed his role as leader of the Southern Water Tribe. Katara was proud of her father; even after spending so much time away from home and fighting in the war, he had not forgotten how to be the kind, noble leader his people needed. Since she was the daughter of such an important, powerful man, she lived in the largest home in the entire Southern Water tribe – a massive palace made of gray stone, with impressive walls surrounding its perimeter and courtyard. Chief Hakoda, Gran Gran, Sokka, and Katara called this place home, as well as many servants that helped keep the palace clean and functioning.

Snapped out of her thoughts, Katara started when she heard voices in the hallway outside the room. Her heart leapt in her chest as the large ice doors to the council room creaked open, and two blue-clad guards escorted Chief Arnook into the council room. He was wearing his necklace of Tiger Shark teeth, and his blue robes that were evidence of his high status. His tan, weathered face broke into a smile as he saw Katara. The waterbender rose to her feet and bowed respectfully.

"It is good to see you again, Master Katara," the Chief told her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Same to you, Chief Arnook," she smiled warmly. "It's been a long time."

"So it has! I believe the last time we met was during the construction of your tribe's marketplace," the man exclaimed. "You've grown quite a bit since I saw you last. You are 16 now, correct?"

Katara nodded. "Yes, sir."

The Chief smiled. "You saved the world at such a young age – I admire your courage, and your skill in combat. It is no wonder that Master Pakku saw you fit for the status of a waterbending master."

The girl grinned, happy and embarrassed at the compliment. "Thank you, sir, but it was Aang who saved the world."

"But he could not have done it without your help," he told her.

"I'm honored to have served in the war," she replied earnestly. "Please, have a seat - I'm sure you must be tired after your long journey."

"Yes, I've spent more time on a boat then I'm comfortable with," he admitted with a grin. "Don't ever grow old – you lose so much energy."

Katara giggled, and all the anxiety she had felt prior to his arrival vanished and was replaced by confidence. Maybe it was because he reminded her of her father, but she felt comfortable with Chief Arnook. She was glad that he was still as kind as she remembered – it made this meeting much more enjoyable.

The two made their way to the table and sat down across from one another, with a map of the remaining three nations lying on the table between them.

"I was told by my messenger that you had important matters to discuss, but he didn't give me many details," the dark-skinned man murmured, rubbing his bearded chin.

Katara nodded. "I apologize – I didn't give him much information myself. To be perfectly honest, I was afraid you wouldn't have come here if you knew what I want to discuss," she voiced apologetically.

Chief Arnook raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue.

Taking a deep breath, Katara leaned forward in her chair and folded her hands on the table. "I'll just get right to it," she spoke confidently. "Sir, we both know that there is a large number of waterbenders in the Northern Tribe. It is a big part of your culture, and I'd like it be part of the Southern Water tribe's, too."

The man stroked his beard, listening intently. "Where are you going with this?"

Katara paused, searching for the right words. "If you will comply, I would like to request that you send five of your best waterbenders. My greatest wish for my people is that they learn waterbending, but I really need some help; I can't do it on my own."

Chief Arnook's eyes widened in surprise. Whatever he had been expecting to hear, it wasn't this.

Before he could say anything, Katara quickly spoke again. "I know that it's asking a lot – they'll have to leave their homes for who knows how long, and the journey from my tribe to yours can be long and arduous. But…I really need their help."

The Chief sighed through his nose as he mulled over his choice. "When my tribe was in need, you helped us," he spoke quietly. "It is only right that I repay the favor." He looked Katara in the eyes and smiled, a genuine lift of his lips. "As soon as my vessel returns to the North, I will send you five of the most advanced waterbenders from my tribe."

Katara nearly squealed with joy. "Thank you, sir! Thank you so much!" She had the sudden urge to wrap her arms around the Chief, but she restrained herself, knowing that it would make him uncomfortable. "When they arrive, we will begin training immediately. If we work hard and make quick progress, I will be able to use the best benders out of the group of students and use them to teach the new ones."

He smiled, nodding his head. "You are most welcome. You seem to have this all figured out already," he laughed.

Katara smiled and blushed. "It's the only thing that's been on my mind for a while, I'll admit."

"I understand," Chief Arnook told her. "I must say, it's nice to see someone so passionate about waterbending. I trust that you'll do well with your teaching."

"Thank you, sir," she said, bowing her head in respect. "I hope you're right."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'd like to say thank you to the few people who left me reviews – you know who you are. You guys rock! Thanks for the support :) So, now that we've got Katara introduced into the story, we can get back to Zuko! Please enjoy this dark and rather sickening (and lovely) chapter ;) Comments/suggestions are welcome and appreciated, thank you for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.**

Zuko awoke to the blaring alarms that signaled the Rising, when the prisoners were expected to wake up. He groaned, feeling as if he had not slept a minute. Slowly, so as not to reopen the wounds he had received on his back the night before, he rose off of his uncomfortable bed. His bed, which was low to the ground and held up by rusty metal chains, provided little comfort at night. The itchy straw dug into his skin while he tried to sleep, and he would sometimes wake to find that it had scratched him deep enough to bleed.

He nearly jumped out of his damaged skin when Rafael appeared at the window in his cell door.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty," he taunted through the bars. "Don't want to be late for breakfast, now, do we?"

Zuko glowered at him, a wave of hatred making his hands tremble. This man had made his life a living hell since he had arrived beneath Lake Laogai – he would hunt him through the corridors, waiting for the perfect moment to seize him and drag his body to the torture chamber, sneering as Zuko screamed insults and curses at him. He would pass by Zuko's cell in the middle of the night and whisper his name, making the teenager feel as if he were being haunted by ghosts. Nothing would have made the former Fire Nation prince happier than to see this man dead, Rafael's body broken by the same devices used on his own. This sickened Zuko; he had always avoided inflicting harm unto others unless it was absolutely necessary, but it was different with this man. He wanted to watch him slowly crumble to the ground and wither away, lost in a sea of his own blood.

_Have I become so distant from myself?_ Zuko wondered hopelessly. _Thinking such vile thoughts about a human being…it isn't right. What would Uncle say?_ He thought, his lips turning into a frown. _He would be ashamed._

"_My nephew, all human life is sacred. We are all brothers…to wish death upon someone else is to wish death on  
yourself_"Zuko could imagine what his uncle would be saying to him at this moment. "_Zuko…Zuko…_"

"Zuko!" Rafael screamed, throwing open the cell door, not even blinking as a loud _bang_ thundered when it clashed against the wall. "Stop dreaming and move your ass!" he snarled, striking Zuko across the face with the back of his hand.

The former fire prince nearly fell to the ground with the impact, clutching his cheek with his hands. "_Fuck_ you…" Zuko whispered to the monster standing above him.

"What did you just say to me?!" Rafael demanded, grabbing a fistful of Zuko's shaggy black hair and yanking his head up.

This was idiocy, Zuko knew. To taunt a man already one step from insanity was surely declaring his death. But he didn't care anymore; he had nothing left to lose save for his life, which he almost wished to be rid of.

"Fuck you!" Zuko repeated, spitting into Rafael's face a mixture of blood and saliva.

"Agh!" the man stumbled backward, dragging Zuko with him. Rafael's black eyes locked on Zuko's golden ones, and they held a promise in them. _I will make you wish for death_, they said. _But you will not get it._

The prisoners passing by on their way to the refectory watched with dead eyes as Zuko was dragged from his cell, screaming as Rafael's nails dug into his pale skin. His body disappeared down a dark corridor, but it was no mystery to anyone what was laying in the darkness; that hall was home to the torture chamber.

Zuko's heart dropped as he was pushed through the heavy doors of the chamber. This place had become all too familiar in the six months he had been here; not a week had gone by that he wasn't hauled into this awful, dark room that smelled of blood, sweat, and fear.

The former Fire Prince was expecting to be strapped to the wooden post, like he always had been before, but this time Rafael led him to the opposite side of the room. Zuko's eyes widened as he saw a single wooden post running from the floor to the ceiling, stained dark red from the blood of its previous victims. There were two metal rings sticking out of the floor on either side of it, and he didn't want to imagine what purpose those served.

He was suddenly flipped around to face the monster who kept a firm grip on his arms, and Zuko felt a thin sheen of sweat cover his forehead as Rafael leaned forward to place his mouth next to the boy's head. "You're going to love this one, my prince," Rafael whispered into his ear, sending shivers of fear down the teenager's spine. To Zuko's dismay, he felt the slick wetness of the man's tongue on his ear, nearly making him heave up bile from his thin stomach.

Before he had time enough to spit an insult, Zuko's battered back was slammed against the pole and he suppressed a cry of pain as he felt blood start to run down his back. His reopened wounds stung like a thousand bee stings, and he hardly noticed Rafael tying his hands behind the pole, before gripped each one of his legs and spread them out so each of his feet touched the metal rings protruding from the rock floor.

"What the hell are you-"Zuko's demand was cut off by a sharp blow to the gut by Rafael's fist, and he gasped for air as he tried to catch his breath.

The man reached into the back pocket of his dark red clothing, and produced two ropes, one of which he began tying around Zuko's left ankle. He secured the end to the metal ring, leaving not the slightest bit of slack for the former Fire Prince to move his leg. Rafael made quick work of the second ankle, while Zuko was distracted with his fight for oxygen.

As he finally caught his breath, Zuko struggled against the ropes, attempting to pull his legs free out of their bonds. Terror coursed through his being as he fought the restraints, and he felt so weak, so worthless. Here he was, the crowned prince of the Fire Nation, and he couldn't even defend himself from the monster that was named Rafael.

"That's almost perfect," the black-eyed brute purred, running his large fingers that were wet with blood along Zuko's pale face. They left a dark red trail in their wake that glistened in the low light of the chamber.

Rafael narrowed his eyes. "_Almost_," he snarled suddenly, gripping Zuko's shirt and ripping it down the center, exposing the bare chest of the teenager. Zuko gasped as his top was shredded, and it now hung off his shoulders with long ribbons of cloth hanging loose at the ends. The man stepped close to Zuko, so close that the former Fire Prince could hear the hot breath expelled from his nose, and ran his fingertips down the teenager's cold skin.

Zuko fought back harsh words as he felt Rafael's calloused hands run along his stomach, touching what was not his to feel.

"Stop it," Zuko muttered, rage making the edges of his vision bleed red. "Stop it!" he screamed, his throat burning from the outburst. "Leave me alone!"

Rafael laughed, a booming sound that echoed off the walls and sent chills through Zuko's weak body. "I just want to take care of you," the man whispered, leaning down to kiss the top of the teenager's head. "I'll protect you," he told Zuko, so quietly that the boy hardly heard him.

Zuko's hands trembled behind his back as he squeezed his eyes shut. This man was insane. A lunatic with a bloodlust and unstable mind that lived for one reason; to torture Zuko. To hunt him in the night and make him tremble in fear in his cell.

Hot tears slid down Zuko's cheeks as he felt his heart break inside him. Was this his future? To live at the mercy of this monster, rotting away in this god-forsaken prison? _What have I done to deserve this?_ He despaired. _I've tried to lead an honorable life – and this is where it has gotten me_. His father's words spoken so long ago played in his mind over and over:

_"Your sister was born lucky – you were lucky to be born."_

_He was right_, Zuko realized. _I've never been anything but a worthless, pathetic brat._

_…I deserve this._

The exiled prince saw a blurry image through his tears of Rafael raising the all-too familiar whip above his head, before the searing burn of the lash left a bright red stripe across his chest. Zuko cried out as countless followed, coloring the front of his body and the floor in glistening, dark red blood.


End file.
